101615-Coordinating-Cahoots
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 16:06 -- CC: Hey, have you told him about that uhh, task? AT: No. CC: Serios, I mean AT: I think he hearrd frrom the heirress about the prrank. CC: Oh right CC: Is this memo for disclosure about these strange occurances? AT: Yes. AT: But I bellieve the task shoulld remain unmentioned. CC: Are we still withholding this? CC: Alright CC: You think the oracle will speak with me because she has my services currently? AT: I suspect as much. CC: Seeing as I've yet to need to trade for this knowledge AT: Especiallly if it dirrectlly rellates to the job. CC: They won't speak of the job until more pieces fall into place CC: The discs are still in motion AT: What about the llocation? AT: Do we know the path, so that we can move things forrwarrd? AT: I know you mentioned theirr stilll being on shorre. CC: Only that it's going to the coast CC: I'm to select the pieces CC: They see me and you CC: And Aaisha? CC: Do you know an Aaisha? AT: That is the name of the heirress. CC: Huh, she hadn't told me CC: I wonder why CC: And CC: buzz CC: I think they're trying to ship me and her AT: What CC: The shipping will be left to Scarlet CC: Shit, I pried too deep AT: Is that theirr name. CC: I believe it's the name of another person CC: Okay, they'll stay with me AT: Good. CC: I have a location CC: The discs will be going past one who hides CC: With a white kangaroo watching over them CC: Carayx, from the sound of it AT: One who hides, with a white kangarroo? AT: Reallly? AT: Woulld you llike to update herr about this, orr shoulld I? AT: I allrready said that I woulld telll herr what was deterrmined. CC: We could both speak with her AT: We coulld. CC: The oracle has interesting things to say CC: I know of our target CC: An escapee CC: They'd escaped culling AT: Forr what cause? CC: And now their life depends on transporting the discs CC: I don't know why CC: The oracle claims they're doomed CC: " Their life depends on getting that package to Merrow. Their life will be forfeit in the coming end anyway." AT: Wait AT: WILLL? CC: That wasp a direct quote CC: They claim even the troll's name isn't relevant AT: ... I hope that we don't have to killl them. AT: I willl not hesitate if we must. AT: But I hope that it's made unnecessarry. CC: I would hope so too CC: Though they will die regardless if the oracle is to be believed CC: A damn shame CC: At least they're alone AT: I suppose. CC: We may bee able to shake them down and move on AT: We'lll have to see how llikelly they arre to allerrt the rivall tyrrian. AT: AT: Nyarrlla. AT: It's boarrdskirrmish. AT: That's what's going on herre. AT: We're defending ourr emprress to be. AT: And they're defending theirrs. CC: Quite possibly AT: The motherrgrrub is getting a bit ANTsy, I need to deall with that. AT: Update me llaterr, Aesona. CC: Stay safe, we'll need to begin the job soon CC: I know an easy way to get it done CC: We can discuss it when we contact Carayx AT: Yes. AT: Tallk to you then. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:19 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla